


Cute

by mysterious_daze (gleefulmusings), xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: The Cheeseverse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/mysterious_daze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is flush with triumph by her matchmaking skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

Willow spent the first five minutes after Xander cottoned on merely volleying her head back and forth between the two guys, until she put a crick in her neck.

She felt only slightly guilty that she had ambushed Xander and set him up on his first man-date, but as he had yet to protest, she wasn’t too worried about it. Besides, the whole thing was absolutely _adorable!_ Riley was trying so hard to impress him, and Xander had turned the color of rhubarb. Unfortunately, she couldn’t take pictures with her cell, because that would be too obvious.

Willow Rosenberg was _never_ obvious.  
  
She sat primly with her legs tucked beneath her, her back straight and hands on her knees, delicately nibbling on a chunk of Swiss which Riley had condescended to provide, contemplating her achievements.

Xander was out of the house, walking about during the day, and wasn’t obsessing over Cordelia’s departure. The fact that he was currently being mooned over by a hot blond stud with a tight body was just gravy for Willow, who wanted to call up Buffy so they could plan to be chaperones on the boys’ next date.  
  
Riley was shooting her death glares, but she dismissed them from her mind. She dealt with potential death on a nightly basis, and some corn-fed hayseed was not about to intimidate her. But then Xander gave her the Look.

She didn’t care for that at all.

It wasn’t the Puppy Eyes or the Please Notice Me Look; it was the Leave Now While You’re Still Able To Walk Under Your Own Steam Look, and she knew it was best to heed it.  
  
Ooh! Did this mean Xander wanted to be _alone_ with Riley?

She resisted the urge to jump up and bounce on the balls of her feet. She so won at life!

In lieu of that, however, she politely made her excuses and toddled off early to her next class, after shooting Resolve Face at Xander and Shovel Face at Riley. They stared back at her blankly, but the small furrow lines in Xander’s brow told her she could expect a blistering tirade later. But hopefully there would also be a recounting of boy smoochies!  
  
She skipped off to Anthropology.


End file.
